


Morgan's tactics

by Smalty



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone but morgan has a pensi, F/F, No Plot/Plotless, That's just how it be, Vaginal Sex, Work In Progress, little bit of pubic hair, not enough lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalty/pseuds/Smalty
Summary: Morgan decides to relieve the tension of her pent up allies to increase their combat proficiency. (Aka Morgan gets banged by a bunch of girls and we pretend it's productive in some way)
Relationships: Cynthia/Marc | Morgan, Degel | Kjelle/Marc | Morgan, Lucina/Marc | Morgan, Marc | Morgan/Nn | Nah, Marc | Morgan/Noire, Marc | Morgan/Serena | Severa, marc | Morgan/Ev
Kudos: 6





	1. Lucina

**Prologue**

Morgan had it all prepared now, weeks of planning and preparing for what would be her most ambitious task since joining the Shepherds. It was of course one she came up with herself, as Chrom and her father would have never approved of this sort of idea. Morgan had been researching a new method of keeping up morale and easing tension among troops, sexual release! It wasn’t hard to tell that her peers from the future were pent up, and among the seven girls, Morgan was the only one not packing a spare dagger so to speak. She felt this made her uniquely responsible and qualified to take care of her comrades’ needs. 

So she put her plan into motion, taking notes of when her friends would be most available for a ‘private discussion’ and reading up on some of the finer points to intercourse to properly prepare herself. It would be embarrassing to not know what she was doing after offering herself up. Morgan also managed to convince Tharja to lend her a tome to prevent any pregnancies, as the grim mage was reliably discrete, and Robin had always insisted on the importance of safe sex. All that was left now was to decide who to approach first, and Morgan couldn’t think of anyone in more need of some relaxation than the one shouldering their very future.

**Chapter one: Lucina**

Lucina took some convincing, as she wasn’t fully comfortable with the idea of using a comrade for such carnal purposes. However, after Morgan explained the importance of stress relief for combat efficiency and her own earnest interest in the act Lucina was coaxed into agreeing. Morgan admired the princess’s now nude body in the privacy of Lucina’s tent, the lean compact muscle that made up her body, and the subtle curve of breasts that made even Morgan’s bare chest look decently sized. Lucina’s ‘extra falchion’ as Morgan would have liked to call it was still flaccid, though even in this state Morgan was impressed by its slender length. “May I touch you?” asked Morgan, taking it slow with the girl who seemed to spare all her confidence for the battlefield rather than in bed.

Lucina nodded, biting her lip as Morgan ran her hand across her bicep and abdomen. The Princess was marked by dozens of scars. Most were small thin cuts, while a small few were larger deeper wounds. This was the body of someone who faced combat head-on, and plenty of it. Morgan lowered onto her knees, coming level to Lucina’s cock. A deep blue bush resided just above, a bit of texture for Morgan’s fingers to run across before wrapping around the soft shaft and inciting a noise from the girl above. Gentle strokes ran along its length, life finally pulsing through the sensitive flesh that grew sturdy in the tactician’s palm.

“Oh, Morgan…” the princess moaned, her eyes lulled close and brow furrowed. Morgan took mental notes of every reaction, examining how Lucina’s body quivered and how the faint heartbeat coming from the grasped penis increased. The princess was starting to move her hips rhythmically as her cock reached its full turgid length. Morgan estimated it to be nearly eight inches! It lacked thickness though, possessing a petiteness that matched the rest of her body. An inspection of her balls with Morgan’s palm showed nothing outstanding, but they were actively clenching with preparation.

Morgan let this go on a bit longer after her inspection, making long gentle stroked from tip to base. It was more than satisfying to watch the Princess clench her muscles, taking deep shaky breaths as her instincts brought her to softly hump into Morgan’s hand. Slick pre filled her palm, gathered from each trip to the tip and transferred across the rest of the shaft. It was plenty wet now, and so was Morgan admittedly, so now it was time to move to phase two! Morgan reluctantly released the royal sword, earning an inquisitive look from Lucina as she took her hand and guided her down to the tent’s floor and back to eye level. “How do you want to proceed?”

Lucina took a moment to resolve herself, her throbbing need urging her to keep going while looking at the shapely nude girl in front of her. “Lay down on her back” she instructed, firm hands grasping Morgan’s shoulders and pressing her down onto her bedroll. Lucina had a very limited knowledge of positions, but she knew that this way she’d be able to see Morgan’s face the whole time. Morgan obeyed as Lucina spread her soft thighs apart and ran her thumb across the side of the exposed womanhood. It earned a gasp from Morgan as Lucina spread the folds open, positioning her twitching leaking cock against the entrance and sliding forwards. Lucina grunted as she felt the warmth enveloped her tip, moving her hands to press down on either side of Morgan and positioning herself overtop the shorter girl. Another thrust and a moan from Morgan left the majority of Lucina’s length inside.

Neither girl could contain themselves now, Lucina starting to thrust and moan with little reservation. Morgan found it cute at first that the princess would go right for the innocent missionary position, but seeing the normally reserved princess contort her face with pleasure so closely felt anything but innocent right now. Even a princess could succumb to these carnal desires it seemed, firm thighs slapping into Morgan’s in an unorganized rhythm. Morgan was no better, Lucina’s length reaching deeper into her than she’d ever explored on her own and leaving her groaning and panting just as bad. She’d intended to try to take more detailed notes here, but it was hard to focus with her body so enraptured with sex. Lucina drew herself closer, and while Morgan expected her to say something instead she got a deep kiss.

Morgan shut her eyes, her soft lips being forced open by a warm tongue that made itself at home in her mouth. She hadn’t expected such an act from the princess, but in the end letting all this out was the desired result. Lucina drove in repeatedly, but she couldn’t quite reach what she was desperate for like this. Releasing her lip lock on the dazed tactician she sat up on her knees, wiping her lips and grasping Morgan’s hips. She turned the girl onto her side, lifting one of Morgan’s legs into the air and returning to her thrusting. Morgan grasped the bedroll beneath her, Lucina using the leverage of this new position to piston down even deeper than she could reach before.

Now taking Lucina’s full length in its entirety, Morgan couldn’t make herself last much longer. She called out as her body clenched, slick wet walls collapsing onto the intruding length and gripping it enough to slow Lucina’s thrusting as Morgan orgasmed. This was the final straw for the princess as well, her body unable to resist the invitation. She hugged the leg tightly, balls clenching and toes curling as the first burst of seed traveled up her length. “Oh Naga!” the princess grunted, her firm deep thrusts packing in the several spurts of cum into Morgan’s deepest parts. She released her grasp, arms moving back to hold her weight as she leaned back and her cock popped free of Morgan. A few lingering shots of cum splashed against the girl’s abdomen, the length flopping back against Lucina as it started to lose its stiffness.

The next moments were sort of blurry to Morgan in her post-orgasm state, but it mostly consisted of Lucina apologizing for getting carried away and trying to help Morgan clean up. A bit of reassurance and a hasty redressing had Morgan out of there right on time before anyone noticed how long she’d spent in the Princess’s tent that evening. Further observation of Lucina the following day displayed desired results. The Princess seemed to have a more relaxed demeanor for once and Morgan even dared to say there was a skip in her step. Morgan gladly marked Lucina off her list, but her task was far from over! She had more work ahead of her, and as she sat compiling her notes on Lucina she set her eyes on an energetic Pegasus rider across the way.


	2. Cynthia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit notes: I posted the version with out the spelling corrections, now I feel dumb

**Chapter two: Cynthia**

Morgan underestimated Cynthia’s eagerness when approaching her with the offer, the energetic girl was a far cry from her modest mother. Morgan hadn’t even undressed all the way before Cynthia was hard and rubbing her cock in her face. Morgan’s tongue ran up its length, average size but an exact measurement was difficult with Cynthia moving around so much. Pre smeared across her skin, the tip of Cynthia’s cock leaking like a faucet as she overwhelmed poor Morgan with her erratic bucking. Morgan felt like she was trying to saddle a rowdy horse, or in this case a Pegasus would be more accurate. Deciding foreplay was all but pointless here, Morgan instead wrapped her lips around Cynthia’s prick, slipping in a few inches to keep a steady hold.

Cynthia licked her lips, running her fingers through Morgan’s shaggy hair and curling them around her head. She continued to buck, but at least in a more steady directed fashion now. Morgan’s mouth filled with the gooey musky taste of pre, finding the source of so much activity slapping against her chin now. Cynthia’s balls were big. Bigger than Lucina’s by a long shot and obviously active with how much precum the girl produced. Morgan has to breathe through her nose, swallowing down frothy mixes of fluid in her mouth occasionally. “Alright Morgan, prepare to feel the full potential of the gallant hero of the skies! The mighty heroic Cynthia!”

Morgan gave a wide-eyed puzzled look upwards, caught off guard as Cynthia’s grasp on her head tightened and her hips sped up. Morgan was quickly overwhelmed, choking up on a mixed glob of spit in her throat as plump balls pummeled her chin. Cynthia was like a blur, grunting and gritting her teeth with determination as she face fucked Morgan below. Wetness spilled from the corners of Morgan’s mouth, stirred by the harsh motions and making a slick layer across her cheeks and Cynthia’s crotch. Wet slaps filled the tent, along with the muffled groans and desperate grunts of the two women.

Cynthia didn’t last long like this, swallowing and raising her voice dangerously loud in a declaration. “Now the noble stallion Cynthia will show you her might!” she cried as thick hot globs of cum filled Morgan’s mouth, prompting her to start swallowing. Cynthia was nice enough to stop thrusting here, letting the girl get down a few loads without choking before Cynthia pulled out and released some ropes across Morgan’s face. Cynthia came way more than Lucina had, and to top it all off she was still hard while poor Morgan was already winded. This task was shaping up to be a lot harder!

“Oopsie! Sorry about your top.” Cynthia peeped out, prompting Morgan to peek down at her now cum stained tank top. Drat! She’d worked so hard to find one like her father's, and now it was going to smell of Cynthia jizz. The tactician grumbled, carefully raising the shirt over her head to avoid soiling it anymore. Cynthia sat back on her bedroll, cock still raised and throbbing as she patted her legs invitingly. “C’mere, I’ll make it up to you. That’s a promise from Cynthia the chivalrous hero!”

Morgan bit her lip, wary of what more the girl was capable of as she lowered herself down onto her lap. “It’s alright” she hummed, though Cynthia could easily tell the tactician looked less enthusiastic than she had before. Cynthia leaned forwards, running her hands along the girl’s arms and giving a reassuring smile, and pressing her lips to Morgan’s. Their breaths mixed, Cynthia not expressing much concern and wiping her own seed on her face as they embraced closer. Morgan sighed into the kiss, never able to hold a bad mood for very long around one of her friends. Especially in the case of kissing said friends. Cynthia ran her arms down Morgan’s sides, resting on her rear and lifting her up.

Morgan felt Cynthia penetrate her with a gasp, resting her weight down onto its length. She could set her own pace from this position, planning her knees on either side and lifting up and down. Her arms wrapped around the Pegasus knight, lower body bouncing up and down to slowly pick up speed. The kiss broke, but Cynthia only drew her lips downwards. She planted kisses across Morgan’s slick chin and then down to her collar, pressing in hungrily and leaving Morgan’s mouth free to express sweet appreciation for the act.

Morgan’s hips rolled in Cynthia’s lap, grinding the dick against her walls to hit all those sweet spots. Heavy breaths made her chest rise up and down, Cynthia taking interest as her kisses traveled down to one of Morgan’s hard nipples. Teeth and tongue grazed the sensitive flesh, sending shivers down Morgan’s spine. Cynthia had her turn, and now she was treating Morgan. Flicking her tongue across the nipple and tending to the vacant one with pinching fingers.

Morgan was quivering quickly, hugging and bracing against Cynthia in what became a drawn-out and tense orgasm. Muscles clenched tightly and Morgan made slow dragging motions on Cynthia’s dick, all the while still receiving the oral teasing to her breasts. Once she’d come to rest her somewhat limp weight onto the other Cynthia decided to make her move again. Locking her arms around Morgan’s waist she started to thrust upwards, another quick and rough barrage of thrust to bring herself to orgasm once again. Her plump balls pumped another full load of cum into Morgan, still astounding the tactician with her potency.

Morgan panted, still hugging Cynthia tightly when she heard a snore resonate into her chest. To her surprise, the rider had passed out right there, all nuzzled up into her breasts with a dumb grin on her face. Perhaps she wasn’t as full of stamina as Morgan assumed, but at least she seemed pleased with the results. Gently prying herself from Cynthia’s grasp and covering her nude body with a blanket she slipped away, trying to think of a way to clean cum stains out of fabric.


	3. Severa

**Chapter three: Severa**

Severa had quickly proved to be the hardest to convince so far, putting Lucina’s reluctance to shame. Severa’s sour attitude made it hard to break through her shell, always calling Morgan a nerd or butting heads against her optimistic views. When she did finally agree to give it a try, she made it clear to Morgan it was on the condition that she did whatever she was told without any backtalk. A worrisome deal, but a necessary one it seemed. Morgan hoped that after tonight the redhead wouldn’t be wound up so tight about everything, but she had to brace herself to take the brunt of Severa’s aggression tonight if she was going to relieve her properly!

Severa put her to work quickly, having managed to sneak a chair from the dining area into her tent. It seemed Severa wasn’t a stranger to commandeering furnishings for her tent, which might explain why Frederick always seemed to be finding stuff missing. Nevertheless, this chair had a very specific purpose right now. Severa was seated in the nude, legs crossed around Morgan’s head and pressing her into the rigid shaft in Severa’s crotch. Morgan had to note the firmness of the thigh muscles on her neck, always admiring the effort her allies put in to be fit for combat even in the less conventional situations. Her tongue slid underneath the presented foreskin, eyes focused upon the almost purposefully disapproving eyes of Severa. She had quite the prominent foreskin compared to her comrades, her head barely poking out of it even at full mast. It was no issue for Morgan to get her tongue between the glans and the slick hood of flesh, providing Severa with an intimate sensation.

A hand slid into the dark curls of Morgan’s hair, fingers tightening into a firm grip that served mostly as a reminder of who was in charge here. Occasionally it would give a harsh tug, forcing an inch or two of Severa’s prick into Morgan’s mouth. She expressed no haste about this, savoring it and even swapping the position of her legs when they tired of holding Morgan’s head so tightly. “Off” she commanded sternly, spreading her legs to let Morgan back off a little. Her hand remained, preventing any further retreat as the other grasped her half wet cock and slapped the underside against Morgan’s cheek. “You already did this with Luci and Cynthia right… well, you should compliment me. Tell me I’m bigger than them!”

Morgan furrowed her brow, wincing from the continued firm thwaps of Severa’s cock against her face. It was honestly on par with Cynthia’s, and nowhere close to Lucina, but she felt like honesty wasn’t the sort of thing that Severa was looking for here. Why people got so worked up about simple bodily proportions never made sense to Morgan, although neither did Severa’s constant grudges and competitions with people. She relented, doing her best to fib for the sake of her comrade’s touchy self-esteem. “Way bigger than Lucina, and Cynthia doesn’t even compare!”

Severa smirked, seemingly satisfied with that. Morgan really hoped that wouldn’t come back to bite her, but it was a calculated risk to please the woman. “On the chair, backwards” directed Severa, standing up to make room for the puzzled Morgan. She complied and propped herself down on the smooth wooden seat, leaning against the back and turning her head to see Severa lining up behind her. Then suddenly the swift motion of a hand left pain stinging against Morgan’s rear, a shrill yelp leaving her throat. “Hush, you want the whole army to hear you?” Hissed Severa from behind, her hand rubbing the now red right cheek of Morgan. “Cover your mouth from now on” she instructed, spreading open Morgan’s backside and angling herself.

Morgan didn’t think this was a good position, after all there was barely room to reach her pussy, but a quick prod against her ass quickly told her that wasn’t the target tonight. She covered her mouth with a firm hand, using the other to grasp the chair as Severa entered her backdoor without mercy. Hot breathy moans filled her palm, clenching her eyes from the barely lubed entry into her ass. Severa took a deep breath and pressed onwards, grasping Morgan’s hips and thrusting in and out of the terribly tight ring. The thrusts were rough and left Morgan stinging a little bit, feeling the hot breaths and grunts of Severa behind her as she put out force to compensate for the friction.

It was painful and hot, both picking up a sweat in minutes. The chair creaked beneath them, rough humps making it rock back and forth under the disproportionate force. Just when Morgan felt like she was getting a hang of this feeling another sharp pain hit her other cheek. Severa spanked and manhandled her ass cheeks, not giving the poor tactician a moment of respite. Severa grit her teeth and Morgan curled her toes, each swat of the hand carrying out months of aggression and frustration. Morgan had to accept this for now, to be the punching bag for Severa’s feelings. “Ah gods” she heard from behind her, the hardest thrust yet nearly sending Morgan and the chair toppling over.

Deep in her ass she felt the almost relieving feeling of cum, slickening the abused passage in warm bursts that traveled outwards as Severa pulled back. Severa sighed and stepped away, gently stroking herself off against Morgan’s backside until satisfied enough to sit back on her bedroll. Morgan still held onto the chair, panting and recovering from the ordeal. It was awkward once both girls had taken enough of a breather to get their wits about them, Severa mumbling an apology and thank you as Morgan left the tent rubbing her sore backside. It was even more awkward the next day not being able to sit properly, earning some surprisingly guilty glances from the redhead. In better news, Severa only snapped at others half as much, which Morgan considered a success in her books. She’d need to take another day or two to rest and consider her next objective.


End file.
